1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric retractor and seatbelt device capable of winding a seatbelt by a driving force of a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known electric retractors capable of winding a seatbelt by a driving force of a motor. Various electrical devices subject to communication and driving and provided to the vehicle body, including the motor of this electric retractor, are normally connected to an ECU (Electronic Control Unit) comprising a microcomputer and an IC via a harness, and controlled by the ECU.
Noise, however, is generated from members such as the above described ECU, driving devices such as the above described motor, and harnesses. This noise, as radiation noise radiated to radio waves and the like, affects the operation of electronic devices, causing static to be mixed into the sound of a vehicle-mounted radio, for example. Hence, in a prior art, to prevent such noise from affecting electronic devices, the view has been to provide a noise eliminating filter circuit, such as a low pass filter (LPF) for eliminating noise, to one of two power supply lines of the motor driving circuit (refer to JP, A, 2008-006998, for example).